


The Kissing Booth

by LinsWorldOfCrazy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Getting Together, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinsWorldOfCrazy/pseuds/LinsWorldOfCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is to shy and socially awkward to ask Phil out. Will a fundraiser and a kissing booth bring them togehter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:  
> This prompt was originally sent to plantboylester on tumblr who wouldn’t write it, due to other stuff and I asked if I could and I was told I could :D so here is the prompt and my little fic.  
> I have this idea for a prompt…. (YOU DO NOT IN ANY MEANS NEED TO WRITE THIS) So Dan and Phil go to school together and Phil starts a kissing booth for something (imagination), and Dan has secretly been crushing on Phil forever, so Dan goes up to the booth and then turns around, but Phil notices him and he asks him out and yes yes yes yes yes yes… take it however far you’d like. 
> 
> I feel like Dan would go over to the booth about three times but chicken out each time, and the last time he goes Phil is closing up and Phil’s like, look, you’ve been here three times now, and I still haven’t kissed you, do you want one? I’m giving the last one out for free.“ stop this is literally so adorable oh my. SOMEONE WRITE THIS PLEASE.
> 
> I have also uploaded on my tumblr, linsworldofcrazy, so go follow me on there fore phanart as well :)

The kissing booth. 

Dan wasn’t the most social person or popular at his high school, actually he was more of the social outcast and the person no one really cared about, since he was painfully awkward and very quiet.

Luckily he wasn’t bullied, since he slipped under the radar of the bullies, due to not saying much or creating any sort of drama out of himself or anything at all and mostly just kept him to himself and therefore made sure people overall didn’t care that much about him and through that decided to leave him at home.

Though sometimes Dan really wished he wasn’t as socially awkward as he was, as he had a huge crush on one of the most popular boys at the school, Phil Lester, and he was afraid of talking to him and getting to know him. Dan just knew that Phil was an amazing person, not only in looks, but also how he treated people around him with respect and simply looked like the sun was shining out of his ass and Dan had had a crush on him since he saw him in the school play back in year 8.

It was a few minutes before school started, when Dan arrived at the school and hurried down the halls to his first class and arrived at the classroom and rushed to his seat right before the teacher arrived.  
Dan sighed in relief as he didn’t feel like getting a shouting from the teacher for being late again.  
Just as the teacher walked in, the intercom started scratching and the announcement noise blared through the room as the morning announcement started and as the person telling them was ranting on different things happening at the school, what was for lunch and so on and so back, Dan slowly zoned out and started staring out of the window, as he really didn’t cared about most of the announcement that was announced, until now, as the person doing the announcement said:  
“And now an announcement from the theatre club, here is Phil Lester”  
Dan head turned towards the speaker and listened carefully to every word that was said.  
“To raise money for the upcoming show, we have decided to have a kissing booth fundraiser today during lunch, so if you want a kiss from me or from Emma, then swing by and lay a pound or two and help us raise a bit more for the upcoming show and that was all” Phil ended and the other person took over again and dulled on about the rest of the announcement, but Dan heard non of it, as his mind was racing.  
A kissing booth.  
A KISSING BOOTH AND PHIL WOULD BE STANDING THERE.  
Dan’s head was reeling and he had no idea at how to process this new information or whether or not he should do anything about it. Dan shook his head, as he blushed at the thought of actually kissing Phil, even if he had to pay money for it, but still, the thought was terrifying for Dan, but he also felt like this was an opportunity he couldn’t let up.  
And before he knew it the school bell signalled lunchtime and everyone went to the cafeteria.

Dan spotted the kissing booth immediately and Phil sitting behind it and for a brief moment he was filled with a ton of courage as he walked up to the booth with fiver in his hand, but the minute he made eye contact with Phil, he turned beat red and hurried in the opposite direction of the booth and sat down at the table with his friends.

“Hey Dan, aren’t you going to give Lester a smooch?” Dan’s friend, Chris, said and nudged his side.  
Dan shook his head and said:  
“Later, when there is not that many people up there and I don’t want to seem to eager”  
Chris laughed and looked over at the kissing booth, as it was getting crowded by people who wanted a kiss from either Phil or Emma.  
Dan also turned around and looked at the scene and felt the jealousy bubbling in his stomach and stood up.  
“On the other hand, I should just do it” Dan declared and walked up to the kissing booth again and he nearly made it all the way up there, before he made eye contact with Phil again and Phil smile became wider at the sight of him and Dan couldn’t handle it, as he turned around and rushed down to the table again and buried his head in his arms and groaned as his friends laughed at him.

Dan’s friends kept pestering him about it throughout the lunch hour and when his friends called him chicken for the tenth time, Dan couldn’t take it anymore and decided that now was the time, he wouldn’t chicken out again, as he wouldn’t come across this opportunity again anytime soon.

Dan walked up to the booth for the third time and this time there wasn’t any people, so there was no one to hide behind, if he chickened out again, but he was sure he could actually do it this time, as he made it up to the table, but right before he was going to give the money, he felt a wave of insecurity and turned around in the last minute, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“Dan, it is the third time you have come up here and we are closing soon, so I’ll give you the kiss for free” Phil said as he turned Dan around.  
Dan felt his head heat up and he tried to form any coherent sentence, but at that moment Dan had lost all kind of understandings of forming sentences in the English language and he was left stuttering some sort of blabbering noise.  
Phil just grinned at him and cupped his face in his hands and pulled Dan forward into a kiss.  
And everything went still in Dan’s mind as Phil kissed him and it was better than anything he had ever experienced in his entire life and as the kiss went on, Dan finally recovered the use of his body and kissed back.  
It felt like hours until their broke free and the entire cafeteria broke out into a loud cheer and Dan could feel his face heating up, as he looked down on his hands in embarrassment, but he couldn’t stop the smile from creeping on to his face.  
Then Dan heard Phil clear his throat and his head shot up and looked at Phil, who cheeks was also red and Dan couldn’t help but think that it looked really adorable and that he kind of wanted to kiss Phil again.  
“I kind of have a crush on you, Dan and I sort of want to ask you on a date, so please say yes?” Phil asked quietly, as his face got redder and he looked down at his face.  
Dan felt his jaw drop and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
Phil Lester asked him on a date.  
THE PHIL LESTER ASKED HIM, DAN HOWELL, ON A DATE.  
And in that moment Dan couldn’t help himself, as he reaching out and brought Phil into another kiss.  
“Is that a yes?” Phil asked as they parted and all Dan could do was nod and blush, when Phil pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheeks and just held unto him and giggled as the cafeteria cheered on them and congratulated the newfound couple.

End.


End file.
